BRAT
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: PWP - "Juste cette fois. Cette unique fois, et ce serait fini" pensait Zoro, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela irait si loin...


**Brat**

 **―**

Le soleil pointait assez pour que tout l'équipage soit levé, excepté Zoro et Luffy qui roupillaient encore dans la cabine. Habituellement, Luffy se levait dès l'heure du petit-déjeuner – on lui soupçonnait un sixième sens lié très fortement à la nourriture – et partait ensuite s'amuser avec ses compagnons, aussi Sanji fut très surpris en ne voyant pas son capitaine à table.

— Cela va faire deux jours de suite qu'on fait la fête, dit Nami en se prenant la tête entre ses mains (l'alcool devait encore la rendre patraque) laissons-les se reposer.

Effectivement, Luffy dormait certes à poing fermé, mais ne tarda pas à se réveiller, les membres empêtrés dans ses draps, une chaleur étrange le faisant transpirer, une pression mystérieuse le faisant haleter. Il se redressa en position assise, prenant soin à ne pas tanguer, et prit de grandes inspirations. Il ne savait pas trop de quoi il avait bien pu rêver, mais cela semblait avoir été assez intense.

Il soupira bruyamment en s'étirant, penchant le bras pour se saisir de sa chemise rouge en remarquant finalement un fait qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à lors.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, Luffy ? Grogna une voix un peu plus bas.

Ledit Luffy se pencha pour rencontrer le visage de son second, la marque encore rouge de l'oreiller contre sa joue mal rasée. Il bâilla ostentatoirement en se décoiffant, jetant un coup d'œil morne à Luffy.

— Zoro… Euh, il se passe un truc, dit le capitaine en esquissant une moue pensive.

À peine intéressé, Zoro ouvrit un œil en une interrogation muette, alors que le capitaine retirait ses draps et écartait ses jambes, les bras appuyés derrière lui pour le soutenir. Les rideaux tirés ne laissaient filtrer que peu de luminosité, une lueur tamisée qui dorait la peau du capitaine, et bien qu'assez éloigné, Zoro pouvait clairement voir la bosse qui déformait significativement le pantalon de Luffy.

— Q-q-q-quoi ?! Bégaya-t-il en tombant de son lit, les pieds empêtrés dans sa couverture. Putain, Luffy ! Montre pas ça comme ça ! T'aurais dû aller dans la salle de bain !

Malgré la colère dans sa voix, ses joues rouges et son regard fuyant démontraient son embarras, et Luffy pencha sa tête d'un côté en fronçant les sourcils. Il balança un instant ses pieds nus, tendant la jambe droite comme pour pointer Zoro.

— Parce que tu sais ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Luffy, crispant son visage lorsque son jean frotta un peu trop sa turgescence.

Il se sentait bizarre ; des sortes de frémissements secouaient son aine, une chaleur appuyée réchauffait agréablement son corps, des tremblements inopinés agitaient ses bras ou ses jambes, et son cœur palpitait un peu plus fort, comme lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à se battre contre quelqu'un de vraiment fort. Luffy posa sa main sur sa poitrine nue, appuyant sur son cœur en respirant longuement pour le calmer. Et puis, il avait mal aussi, son membre semblait gonflé, comme piqué par un étrange moustique, et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire…

Zoro, pendant l'introspection de son camarade, restait bêtement bouche bée et yeux écarquillés, comme s'il ne concevait pas les paroles pourtant honnêtes de son capitaine. C'était poussé sa naïveté à un point impossible ! Il se secoua fermement la tête et aplatit sa main contre son visage, grognant des paroles inintelligibles en paniquant intérieurement. Luffy avait… un petit problème d'homme. D'accord. OK. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas comment s'en charger. Ouais, ok.

Que devait- _il_ faire, _au juste_ ?

Luffy gémit de malaise alors qu'il descendait de son lit, mais ne put que s'avachir sur celui de Usopp, au ras du sol. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à marcher correctement, l'esprit entièrement accaparé sur ce _problème_ , et de ce fait entièrement tourné sur les nombreuses sensations contradictoires qu'il ressentait.

Zoro soupira.

— Va dans la salle de bain et prend une douche froide, ça t'aidera.

Il ne _voulait pas_ parler de l'autre manière de faire.

— Une douche froide ? Mais non, je peux pas ! J'ai vraiment chaud, si je prends une douche froide, ça va me faire de la thermo-truc-bidule, c'est Chopper qui me l'a dit !

Il glapit soudainement lorsque son bras effleura son membre, relevant une de ses jambes par réflexe pour serrer ses cuisses contre son entrejambe. Il fronça ses fins sourcils et s'apprêta à hurler sa frustration avant qu'une ombre n'envahisse la lumière qui l'éclairait un peu. Il eut tout juste le temps de relever les yeux, un éclair d'interrogation dans ses pupilles, avant que la main de Zoro ne le pousse en arrière, une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer sa plainte.

— Je veux bien t'aider, mais juste pour cette fois ! Marmonna Zoro, presque irrité.

Il s'était fait une place entre ses jambes, sa main gauche contre la bouche de Luffy – lequel s'était inconsciemment accroché à celle-ci – et l'autre main qui commençait à déboutonner son jean. Luffy acquiesça, se redressant sur son séant lorsque Zoro fut certain de ne pas entendre de lamentations, et il observa les mains de son second s'agiter sur son pantalon.

— Regarde bien, imbécile. Si jamais ça t'arrive à nouveau, débrouille-toi.

Il baissa simplement la fermeture éclair, abaissant un peu le boxer noir pour libérer le membre lourd – ses yeux avaient été fuyant tout du long. Luffy gémit en sentant les doigts chauds de Zoro manipuler son sexe, et il s'accrocha inconsciemment au sabreur ; lequel sursauta et voulut lui hurler de dégager, mais la vue d'un Luffy rouge et faible l'arrêta.

Juste cette fois. Cette unique fois, et ce serait fini.

Il caressa d'abord doucement, s'assurant de ne pas brusquer son capitaine, avant d'aller plus vite pour en finir rapidement – il n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassé, honteux et gêné de sa vie ! Luffy s'arqua un peu et se laissa retomber sur la couche d'Usopp, une main contre ses lèvres, l'autre enserrant les draps. Ses bas glissèrent, et Zoro les firent glisser un peu plus pour ne pas être gêné dans sa manipulation. Il préférait observer le visage de Luffy, plutôt que de laisser ses yeux s'égarer _plus bas_.

— Ah ! Attends ! J-je veux faire pipi !

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi _ahurissante_ , Zoro aurait pu rire. Il repoussa de sa main gauche les mains de Luffy et le branla plus fermement, ses coups de poignets devenant vifs et puissants. À demi avachi sur son capitaine, il gardait les poignets de Luffy plaquer contre le matelas souple, le visage tout proche de celui rougissant et gémissants de son capitaine. Luffy se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure tout en bougeant des hanches.

— Mmh ! Geint-il en se cambrant vivement, laissant sa jouissance éclabousser son torse.

Le silence dura un instant, entrecoupés par les halètements de Luffy, lequel reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Zoro desserra sa poigne et se redressa, laissant le brun perdu dans les draps froissés se remettre de cette première expérience sexuelle. Mugiwara se redressa doucement, le cerveau encore embrumé, et recueilli de ses doigts le liquide blanchâtre qui maculait sa peau.

Ça, ce n'était pas du pipi.

— Tu as jouis, crétin. Ça veut dire que ton problème est parti.

Ah ! Donc, ce truc blanc s'était accumulé en lui, dans son sexe (peut-être dans ses boules, puisqu'il avait ressentit une crispation significative avant de se lâcher) et il devait faire ce que Zoro venait de lui faire pour s'en débarrasser. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment : ça s'était révélé extrêmement agréable !

— Allez, passe dans la salle de bain pour te laver, et on va petit-déjeuner.

— Ouep !

* * *

Il était apparu que ce problème avait beau être universel, personne n'en parlait jamais. Lorsque Luffy avait essayé de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé avec les autres, Zoro avait failli faire un infarctus et l'avait vivement bâillonné pour le faire taire. Il lui avait soufflé précipitamment à l'oreille, et à l'abri de tous, qu'il n'en fallait en parler à _personne_ sous peine de mort douloureuse et sanglante et d'un risque certain à détruire le monde.

C'était entre eux.

Cela, Luffy l'avait bien compris.

S'entraînant comme à son habitude dans la vigie, à l'abri de tout regard et de tout dérangement, Zoro comptait patiemment chaque pompe qu'il faisait, sans se soucier des lourds poids qu'il avait mit (difficilement, prenez-en note) sur son dos. Le soleil, déjà à son zénith, dardait une lumière vive à travers les fenêtres et dessinait de grands carrés de lumière dans l'ombre de la pièce.

Deux mille quatre cent huit.

Luffy atterrit soudainement à côté de lui, étant passé par une fenêtre ouverte avec un empressement suspect, jusqu'à tomber lourdement à gauche de Zoro. Il geint doucement en se redressant sur ses coudes, et darda ses yeux noirs sur Zoro.

— Yo !

Grognant, Zoro stoppa là son entraînement et s'octroya une pause bien méritée, le regard blasé. Il s'assit au sol, contre les fauteuils tout autour de la salle, sa transpiration faisait doucement luire sa peau bronzé. Il demanda à Luffy ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir décidé à venir ici alors même qu'il ne se ramenait que rarement, avant de boire une gorgée d'eau. Luffy se mit en position assise, un sourire penaud aux lèvres, avant de pointer à nouveau son problème.

Zoro s'étouffa et cracha, un filet de bave coulant sur son menton.

— Je t'avais dit de te démerder ! Cria-t-il, rouge.

Était-ce lui ou sa voix était étrangement plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée ? Putain, Luffy était certainement l'une des seules personnes sur Terre, non, de l' _univers_ , à pouvoir autant le troubler et lui faire ressentir ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant – et il préférait mourir plutôt que d'avouer que la plupart de ses autres camarades réussissaient assez bien aussi.

— J'ai essayé ! Plaida Luffy, assez désespéré. Je te jure ! Je suis allé dans la salle de bain, et j'ai essayé de faire ce que tu as fait, mais ça marchait pas !

Et pour prouver ses dires, il abaissait soudainement son pantalon, créant un instant de panique pure chez Zoro qui se couvrit le visage de ses mains en hurlant à son capitaine de se rhabiller (bien qu'étrangement les doigts de ses mains étaient suffisamment écartés pour lui permettre de tout voir). Sans y faire attention, Luffy saisit plutôt durement son membre et tira un coup sec, étirant son membre sur trente bon centimètres.

Il va sans dire que Zoro eut une sorte de _black out_.

* * *

Mais quel gamin.

Un pouffement plutôt inopiné retentit dans le silence, et Zoro tourna son visage à gauche pour faire mine de se cacher. Luffy lui lança une de ses sandales sur sa tête en criant que ce n'était pas drôle et finit par pousser une complainte :

— Rho ! Aide-moi, Zoro !

Ce ne fut que lorsque les mains de Zoro se retrouvèrent à retirer rapidement le pantalon de son supérieur qu'il remarqua qu'il n'arrivait pas à refuser quoi que ce soit à son capitaine. Il en fut fort contrarié mais s'exhorta à ne plus y penser, enlevant complètement les bas de Luffy. Couché, ce dernier durcissait rien qu'en pensant à ce qui allait survenir, appréhendant grandement ce qui allait suivre, jusqu'à agiter inconsciemment ses hanches pour inciter Zoro à se dépêcher.

Roronoa lâcha un rire amusé.

Il ne protesta cependant pas et commença à caresser le membre dur, envoyant directement un frisson de plaisir le long du corps de Luffy. Les pans de sa chemise rouge s'étalaient au sol, découvrant son torse, sa peau parcourue de chair de poule, jusqu'à glisser le long de sa gorge pour découvrir la rondeur alléchante de ses épaules. Déjà rouge, Luffy plaqua le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres purpurines, observant de ses yeux embrumés le visage de Zoro.

Putain, c'était _incroyablement bon_.

Il s'accrocha soudain aux larges épaules le surplombant, s'arquant contre le corps tendu de l'épéiste. Ses jambes se plaquèrent fermement contre ses flancs, comme pour quémander une proximité plus poussée, comme pour s'assurer que son partenaire continuerait ses frivoles caresses. Zoro serra sa mâchoire et poursuivis ses gestes.

Ses yeux étaient étrangement captivés par la veine palpitante de la jugulaire de son capitaine. Elle battait à un rythme fou, frénétique, sous la peau fine et en sueur. Ses mains accélérèrent le rythme. Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre la gorge de Luffy, grognant contre son incapacité à se retenir face à ce brusque et incompréhensible désir de vouloir sentir cette veine palpiter contre ses lèvres.

C'était un peu trop intime entre deux amis, un peu trop osé pour une simple « aide manuelle », mais Zoro ne put se résoudre à s'éloigner, et se rassurait en se disant que Luffy ne ferait sans doute aucune remarque sur cela – qu'il ne le remarquerait sans doute pas.

Se tendant violemment, Luffy éjacula enfin. Son corps flasque retomba mollement sur le sol, des parcelles de peau brillante illuminée par le soleil, l'œil vacillant et vague. Ses fines lèvres roses s'étirèrent doucement en un sourire de bien-être et Zoro se releva pour se nettoyer à l'aide d'une serviette.

Il reprit tranquillement ses exercices.

Luffy le tint compagnie durant un moment, avant de partir sans plus de mots.

* * *

C'était devenu une habitude entre eux, suite à cela. Luffy venait toujours voir Zoro, Zoro acceptait toujours de l'aider, et cela dans à peu près toutes les salles du Sunny. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais fait prendre – même si cela avait été plutôt limite avec Sanji dans la cuisine, ou Usopp dans le salon à l'aquarium.

Jusqu'à ce que Zoro n'utilise sa bouche.

Cela avait été d'une telle spontanéité, d'une imprévisibilité telle, que Zoro ne se rendit pas compte de son geste avant de se retrouver avec le membre de son capitaine au fond de la gorge. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il eut une pensée tout à fait dépourvu d'utilité : « Oh merde. ». Ce n'était jamais censé arriver. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait cela, juste qu'il en avait eut une _putain_ d'envie. Il aidait Luffy à prendre du plaisir depuis tout ce temps, obtenir une contribution semblait être la moindre des choses – et il ne se doutait pas qu'une fellation pouvait procurer autant de plaisir.

Il eut un peu de mal à ne pas montrer son érection à son capitaine.

Luffy avait vraiment, _vraiment_ beaucoup aimé cette initiative.

— Ahh ! Mm…

Le dos de Luffy s'arqua, et il eut un mouvement compulsif alors que la langue de Zoro titillait ses testicules. Il prit appui sur ses avant-bras pour se redresser un peu, se retrouvant à quatre pattes, le visage de Zoro entre ses jambes, lequel était complètement allongé sous lui. Cette position était nouvelle, et elle excitait grandement Luffy. Il se redressa à genoux et sa main caressa un instant les cheveux ébouriffés de son second, bougeant sans le remarquer ses hanches au rythme des caresses.

— Zoro… Gémit-il, la respiration hachée.

Un grognement lui répondit, qui fit vibrer la bouche de Zoro et se répercuta directement sur son membre. Il s'arqua en gémissant d'une voix vacillante, les yeux de son second le détaillant fixement.

Il sursauta lorsque la langue moite et rosée s'aventura _plus loin_.

Luffy tenta de l'apostropher, mais sa voix mourût bien vite pour n'être plus que gémissement. Son bassin s'agita de quelques spasmes en sentant la langue de Zoro forcer le passage, le _pénétrer_ , alors que sa main continuait de caresser furieusement son membre. La vue embrumé, Luffy gémit plus fort en s'arquant, mordant sa lèvre inférieure dans l'espoir vain de se retenir encore un peu.

Il retomba à quatre pattes lorsque la jouissance le foudroya. Zoro était presque dans le même état que son capitaine. Il se redressa doucement, pestant en sentant quelques gouttes de spermes maculer ses cheveux, et resta dos à Luffy pour se nettoyer trivialement. Luffy se mit sur le dos, une jambe replié, encore béat par le plaisir incroyable que son camarade lui avait procuré. Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa, ses yeux clos le laissant à loisir repasser ces dernières images en tête, les jambes encore tremblantes.

Il regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir connu cela avant !

Il ouvrit ses yeux en pensant à une chose.

— Dis, Zoro…

Il avait encore la bouche pâteuse et le souffle court, mais sa voix résonna clairement. Zoro ne fit pas mine de l'avoir entendu, passant sa serviette sur son torse pour essuyer sa transpiration, alors que Luffy se redressait sur ses coudes pour observer le large dos de son second. Les muscles qui s'y dessinaient était largement visible, dessinaient de très belles courbes, créaient des reflets iridescents.

— Tu as léché le trou où on fait caca.

 _Bordel, que c'est romantique_ , pensa Zoro, désespéré. Il refusa toujours de regarder son capitaine et se craqua nonchalamment la nuque, les yeux braqués vers le ciel.

— Espèce de crétin… Marmonna Zoro, ses joues rouges jurant atrocement avec ses cheveux verts. C'est moins sale que ce que l'on croit.

Enfin, si on se lavait régulièrement, pensa soudainement Zoro. Or, tout le monde savait que Luffy n'était pas particulièrement friand de l'hygiène… Bordel, s'il choppait la gale à cause de ce crétin… !

— Mais c'était… très, très bon. Sourit Luffy en se laissant retomber sur le dos, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

Un gloussement inopiné fit frémir son torse, et Zoro tenta enfin un coup par-dessus son épaule. Luffy était mignon, il ressemblait à un gamin plus que quiconque, il était très souriant et débile, et foutrement attachant. Le capitaine était très fort, il l'égalait peut-être en puissance brute, mais son corps restait svelte et fin, seulement ombragé de muscles, sans ostentation.

Il regarda à nouveau vivement devant lui, se fustigeant de ses pensées. Luffy ne savait même pas exactement dans quoi il s'embarquait…

Le soleil se levait tout juste, la fraîcheur matinale persistait, et le gazon était clairsemé par la rosée. Le regard fixé sur l'horizon, d'un air déterminé et sérieux, Luffy gardait ses bras croisés en ressassant ses pensées. Il était là depuis quelques minutes seulement, Sanji était déjà en cuisine, Chopper réalisait d'autres médicaments, les autres dormaient encore – il était plutôt inhabituel pour lui de se lever si tôt.

Semblant prendre une importante décision, Luffy sauta de la proue et alla jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. Il ignora royalement les lits d'Usopp, Franky et Brook et escalada celui de Zoro, a quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Les ronflements ne le dérangèrent nullement, et il resta un instant immobile là, à détailler le visage de son second, en attendant vraisemblablement un mouvement de sa part.

Il savait, à présent, qu'il valait mieux ne pas réveiller les autres.

Impatient, ses joues se gonflèrent. Il l'appela à voix basse, secoua ses épaules, mais son sommeil semblait si profond qu'il ne reprit pas conscience. Oubliant les autres, il le secoua plus fort, allant jusqu'à presque le faire tomber de sa couche, en grognant son nom. Il ne parvint à le réveiller qu'en lui collant une chaussette d'Usopp sous le nez – ce qui le fit sursauter si fort qu'il tomba complètement au sol, entraînant Luffy dans sa chute.

— Mais ça va pas ? Marmonna Zoro, les deux bras tendus qui l'empêchaient d'écraser son capitaine.

Un ronflement plus sonore de Franky le fit sursauter, et il empoigna brutalement le col de Luffy pour le traîner dans la salle de bain non loin, enfermant prestement la porte derrière eux pour les enfermer. Une main sur la poitrine, Zoro tentait d'apaiser son cœur, complètement paniqué.

Il avait pourtant assez insisté quant au fait que Luffy ne devait pas venir aussi directement pour régler son problème ! Surtout si les autres étaient tout proches !

Sauf que… Luffy ne bandait pas, remarqua-t-il en tournant sa tête vers lui.

— Zoro est tellement vif dès le matin, gémit Luffy en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

Zoro leva les yeux eu ciel et s'adossa à la porte, bras croisés et sourcil arqué.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit, idiot de capitaine ? Soupira-t-il, faussement las. Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Luffy se redressa, semblant chercher ses mots, en arborant une moue que Zoro trouva adorable – et serra la mâchoire pour s'efforcer de penser à autre chose. Il ne devait pas autant profiter de son capitaine, c'était mal, c'était criminel – mais son corps n'obéissait pas souvent à sa partie rationnelle.

— Dis, Zoro, je me demandais juste… Commença Luffy, perplexe. Ce qu'on fait, c'est normal, non ?

Merde, est-ce que Luffy se doutait du comportement malavisé de son second ? Est-ce qu'il allait lui casser la gueule ? Est-ce qu'il allait se plaindre à l'équipage du traitement peu orthodoxe que Zoro lui avait infligé ? Il sentait son cœur tenter de s'échapper de sa poitrine.

— Euh…

— Alors, le coupa Luffy en s'approchant, fronçant les sourcils, ça veut dire… que toi aussi, tu… tu te « soulage » avec quelqu'un… ?

Silence.

Zoro écarquilla doucement les yeux, détaillant le visage sérieux de son capitaine, le petit pli qui se formait entre ses sourcils, la couleur rose de ses lèvres qui trouvait écho sur la couleur de ses pommettes, ses pupilles brillantes d'émotions qui restait ancrés dans ses yeux.

Zoro ne sut pas que répondre.

— Parce que… parce que… si tu as vraiment quelqu'un pour… t'aider… comme tu m'aides, je…

Ses yeux noirs avaient glissés vers le sol, sa voix s'était affaibli au fur et à mesure, avait perdu de sa confiance et de sa joie habituelle. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et froissa sa chemise rouge de ses mains, sous le regard éberlué de Zoro.

— Je ne veux pas savoir qui c'est, reprit-il sans le regarder directement. Mais… je ne… enfin, je n'aime pas l'idée que… toi, tu… tu sais. Je veux dire, je peux moi aussi t'aider !

Dieu, Luffy était rouge, un peu, et lui qui croyait que la seule manière de lui faire prendre cette couleur était en ayant une relation intime avec lui… Et cette manière qu'il avait de parler de leur rapport intime, d'essayer de se proposer pour lui faire la même chose – s'il était honnête, il avouerait en frissonner d'impatience ! – et la jalousie qu'il espérait vivement ressentir venant de lui…

Il adorait cette candeur, ce quelque chose de gamin que Luffy gardait inlassablement.

Il se sentait si _coupable_.

— Ah, Luffy… Je suis… désolé. Soupira-t-il. Je ne faisais pas que t'aider, en fait j'en profitais beaucoup aussi. Et… je t'ai déjà dit que lorsqu'il nous arrivait des « problèmes » de ce genre, on se débrouillait tout seul, avec la main, comme je te l'avais montré. C'est juste qu'en voulant t'aider, c'est aller plus loin que ce que je pensais.

Luffy fronça les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre, mais n'interrompit pas Zoro. Il releva ses yeux vers lui, fouillant son regard pendant son monologue.

— En vérité, on ne devrait pas faire ça avec n'importe qui, mais seulement avec la personne que tu aimes, qui est spéciale pour toi, ou un truc du genre, lâcha-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Hmm, je ne fais rien avec personne d'autre que toi, et je pense qu'on devrait peut-être arrêter…

— Mais j'aime Zoro ! S'exclama Luffy en sursautant, prit de court par les paroles du sabreur, avant de poser ses mains sur son buste nu. Je ne veux pas arrêter ! Je t'aime beaucoup, vraiment !

Les épaules de Zoro s'affaissèrent, et il caressa rapidement les cheveux noirs devant lui.

— Je sais, moi aussi Luffy – bien sûr, parce qu'on est ami. Mais je parlais d'une forme différente de…

— Non ! Je ne comprends pas ; je t'aime, tu m'aimes aussi, alors il n'y a pas de problèmes… !

Luffy était trop jeune pour comprendre, trop inexpérimenté, il n'arrivait même pas à distinguer ses sentiments… Zoro était tenté par cela, se laisser simplement aller à cette étrange relation jusqu'à ce que Luffy en comprenne la teneur, ou tombe amoureux.

L'hypothèse lui comprima la poitrine.

Luffy ne lui laissa pourtant pas le temps de s'expliquer : il se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, s'attelant à retirer rapidement ses bas. La soudaineté de la chose empêcha Zoro de réagir à temps, mais il poussa vivement le visage de Luffy lorsque ce dernier approcha sa bouche de son membre semi érigé.

Sans trop de volonté.

Et Luffy l'engloutit.

* * *

La sensation était étrange, l'odeur puissante, le goût fort et musqué, la présence lourde et emplissait entièrement sa gorge, mais ce n'était pas du tout déplaisant. La main qui fourrageait dans ses cheveux non plus, d'ailleurs, ou qui le forçait à adopter un certain rythme. Luffy tentait tout de même de ne pas faire mal à Zoro en laissant ses dents entailler sa chair.

Il leva ses yeux noirs pour regarder son visage, frémissant en voyant le plaisir pur que Zoro ressentait face à ce qu'il lui administrait (et il avouait sans mal que, l'ayant lui-même vécu, c'était une chose qui procurait mille plaisirs) et touché par le visage qu'il arborait en cet instant. C'était une expression nouvelle qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue, mais qui lui fit ressentir quelque chose dans poitrine, quelque chose de piquant et de chaud.

Lui aussi était en train de réagir, encore…

Le jet vint inopinément, claqua au fond de la gorge de Luffy qui s'étouffa presque, laissant une partie lui glisser sur le menton et dégringoler au sol. Il recracha la moitié de ce qu'il avait, se tâchant complètement et maculant le sol, et s'essuya négligemment. Zoro s'était laissé glissé jusqu'au sol, les yeux fermés, encore en proie à sa jouissance.

— Tu vois, je suis pas trop nul, dit Luffy, affreusement sérieux.

Et sans même y réfléchir davantage, Luffy plaqua leurs lèvres ensemble, les yeux clos fermement et les lèvres plissées. Il se recula juste légèrement, souriant d'un air niais et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

— Robin m'a dit… que les gens qui s'aiment, s'embrassent…

Non, il ne pouvait pas, accepta Zoro en s'affaissant. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter ainsi, tant pis pour sa conscience, tant pis pour la candeur de Luffy, tant pis pour les limites qu'il s'était fixé.

Il prit en coupe le visage rond de Luffy et l'embrassa également, grognant en sentant encore le goût salé et lourd du sperme dans sa bouche. Mugiwara ferma les yeux et posa ses fines mains sur le torse de Zoro, ouvrant la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Il ne pipa mot en se sentant pousser en arrière, ni en se voyant retirer tout ses vêtements.

Le regard brûlant de Zoro le fit frissonner.

Il le regarda écarté largement ses cuisses pour le détailler longuement – Luffy, n'étant pas du tout pudique, se contenta d'arquer un peu son corps tant l'impatience le rendait fébrile.

— Zoro… !

Le gémissement plaintif arracha un sourire au sabreur, lequel plongea ses doigts dans la bouche entrouverte de son capitaine. Celui-ci sursauta un peu, ne sachant pas quoi faire, et Zoro fourra un peu plus ses doigts, y appliquant un mouvement de va-et-vient, trifouillant presque sa bouche. Luffy geint et poussa un peu sa main pour lui demander d'arrêter ce manège mais ses pensées se détournèrent de ce fait en sentant la langue de Zoro cajoler l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Les doigts sortirent de sa bouche dans l'indifférence alors que Luffy écartait plus sensiblement les cuisses pour pousser le sabreur à l'embrasser _ailleurs_.

La main se fraya un passage entre ses fesses, et l'un des doigts poussa pour le pénétrer ; Zoro sourit en le sentant sursauter brusquement. Il remonta jusqu'à son visage, laissant son doigt dans l'antre chaud et humide du capitaine, et se baissa pour mordiller sa jugulaire.

— Gamin, murmura-t-il contre lui avant d'embrasser sa gorge.

— Zoro… qu'est-ce que tu… Ngh !

Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, coupant la parole de Luffy. Il s'agrippa aux larges épaules de son second, se trémoussant pour échapper à l'étrange sensation et repoussa un peu Roronoa.

— Arrête, c'est…

Les lèvres de Zoro l'interrompirent, sa langue goûta sa bouche. Zoro passa son bras gauche sous la tête de son capitaine, au creux de sa nuque, comme pour le soutenir et le rapprocher de lui. Le visage maintenant renversé, les yeux noirs de Luffy se plantèrent immédiatement dans les prunelles du bretteur, son souffle irrégulier s'échouant sur son visage.

— Zoro, gémit-il encore.

— C'est de ta faute Luffy, je me retenais déjà difficilement, mais maintenant j'en peux plus, grogna-t-il devant lui.

Luffy frissonna mais ne dit rien, s'arquant en sentant les doigts bouger brutalement en lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Zoro touchait cet endroit- _là_. C'était trop étrange pour lui, un peu désagréable mais en même temps… étonnamment bienfaiteur. Il avait autant envie de dégager cette main que de bouger des hanches.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? demanda-t-il difficilement.

Un sourire narquois lui répondit, tout de même attendri, et ses lèvres fines effleurèrent sa pommette avec tendresse alors qu'un troisième doigt l'étirait. Luffy gémit et se redressa un peu comme pour voir le phénomène mais la main de Zoro dont le bras passait sous sa nuque retenait son épaule.

— Zoro, c'est… s'il te plaît, je… Ah ! sursauta-t-il soudainement.

Zoro sourit doucement contre sa gorge et enfonça plus loin ses doigts, plus rapidement, faisant haleter et gémir son capitaine. Son torse puissant le maintenait sur le sol, l'écrasant de sa présence et de ses muscles, et il releva son visage pour détailler le faciès rougissant de Luffy. Sa tête renversée lui donnait une vue affranchie sur sa gorge pâle, et sa respiration s'approfondit en voyant la débauche peindre les traits habituellement si enfantins de Mugiwara.

Sa main eut un soubresaut de désir et il enfonça plus brutalement ses doigts en lui.

— Aah ! J'en peux plus… ! J-je vais jouir… ! cria Luffy en tourna sa tête vers la droite, s'arc-boutant pour tenter de se retenir.

La respiration de Zoro était rauque et bruyante, il tremblait presque de désir tant il se retenait. Il retira ses doigts, s'attirant un gémissement dépité et aigu ; Luffy geint sous lui et se trémoussa.

— Ne jouis pas, grogna Zoro contre son oreille, pas tout de suite…

Luffy hocha la tête, surprenant Zoro. Il s'attendait à un peu de protestations, de supplications, mais Luffy était complètement abandonné dans ses bras – en confiance totale, entièrement soumis au bon vouloir de son camarade.

Zoro grogna doucement.

Il retira son bras de sous la nuque de Luffy et lui releva les jambes en agrippant l'arrière de ses genoux, jusqu'à relever son bassin et remonter les jambes de chaque côté de la tête de Luffy.

La vue plongeante de son intimité fit tressauter son cœur.

— Zoro, c'est bizarre comme position ! sourit Luffy en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Ses mains vinrent se poser sur celles de Zoro, derrière ses genoux, et son regard voilé ne quittait pas le visage de celui-ci. Cette position mettait son bassin juste devant Zoro, et Luffy pensait – espérait – que ce soit pour lui permettre de faire comme la dernière fois… quand il l'avait léché _là_.

— S'il te plaît Zoro, gémit-il en bougeant ses hanches.

Son membre pulsait tellement qu'il était sûr que s'il ne se soulageait pas vite, il allait exploser. Ça allait lâcher à l'intérieur même de son pénis, le rendre fou…

— Ouais Luffy ? Une envie particulière ?

Dieu, sa voix avait changée ! Si rauque, profonde, elle semblait gratter sa gorge et faire trembler son torse… Luffy frissonna et sa main droite caressa doucement l'intérieur de sa cuisse – Zoro regarda fixement le mouvement sensuel de la main.

— Lèche-moi… s'il te plaît…

Il était devenu si bandant et dépravé, pensa Zoro en crispant sa mâchoire. Lui voulait juste s'enfoncer profondément en lui, le prendre encore et encore, quitte à le faire crier et réveiller tout le monde – c'était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations ! Mais la vue de son anus rouge le fit changer d'avis ; il se serrait compulsivement, dans un mouvement hypnotique, se dilatait, se resserrait, s'ouvrait un peu, se compressait délicieusement…

Il planta son regard dans celui – diablement quémandeur et avide – de Luffy, et se baissa doucement, tirant ouvertement la langue avant d'effectuer un mouvement de rotation autour de son intimité. Luffy eut un long gémissement, la bouche ouverte, presque bavant, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit – même s'il ne pouvait rien voir. Il devinait parfaitement, et la langue rose lui parvenait, les mouvements de la tête de Zoro semblaient être sciemment accentués pour l'exciter. Le capitaine tint lui-même ses jambes en serrant vivement ses jambes, et les mains de Zoro se chargèrent d'écarter ses fesses.

La langue le lapait, s'enfonçait en lui, se mouvait avec tant de concupiscence… La sueur perlait de la peau du capitaine, collait à ses cheveux ; il avait si chaud…

— Zoro, Zoro ! Aaah, oui… Zoro !

Mais Zoro se redressa, abandonnant là ses cajoleries, empoignant les hanches de Luffy. Presque inconsciemment, l'une de ses mains se posa sur l'anus humide de son capitaine, titillant l'entrée, enfonçant quelques doigts alors qu'il retirait son pantalon de l'autre main.

— Zoro, qu'est-ce que…

Il ne pu continuer sa phrase que le membre lourd et turgescent de Zoro se posa sur ses fesses, contre sa raie, frottant un peu contre son intimité. Sa vue excita Luffy mais le rendit un peu appréhensif, la suite devenant de plus en plus limpide pour lui.

— Tu… tu vas le mettre dedans, comme pour les doigts ?

— Exactement… Je vais la mettre tout au fond de toi.

Il taquina encore un peu l'entrée de Luffy et finit par s'enfoncer en lui, se penchant largement jusqu'à être au dessus de lui.

— C'est ce qu'on appelle faire l'amour.

Et il bougea enfin, emportant le corps de Luffy dans une danse chaude et désespérée, écartant ses cuisses à tel point qu'il les aurait brisées si cela avait été un(e) autre.

— Tu… n'as pas mal ? souffla-t-il difficilement en s'enfonçant en lui.

Il n'y avait pas pensé tant le désir l'avait rendu empressé, mais à l'évidence, les facultés élastiques de Luffy avaient réellement gagné tout son corps – il n'avait senti aucune résistance, son anus s'était étiré presque naturellement, ses parois semblaient se façonner pour épouser les contours de son membre et l'attirer au plus loin.

Les yeux embués de Luffy laissèrent couler un rayon de larme.

Le sol était douloureux contre son dos, mais le membre imposant de Zoro était la seule chose qui préoccupait son esprit. Il n'aurait jamais cru que mettre quelque chose dans cet endroit allait le faire sentir aussi bien, surtout si ce quelque chose était un pénis – et c'était bien là la dernière chose que Luffy aurait jamais songé à mettre ici. C'était tellement bon, tellement semblable et différent à la fois de ce qu'il avait ressentit avec les doigts de Zoro ! Là c'était plus gros, plus large, et ça allait tellement loin… ! Il le sentait vers son ventre, remuer ses entrailles…

— Zoro… ! Je, je peux plus ! Je vais… j'vais jouir… ! pleura-t-il presque.

— Vas-y Luffy, jouis…

Le cri orgasmique qui gratta la gorge de Luffy fut puissant mais Zoro l'entendit à peine, trop obnubilé par son propre plaisir. Il appuya son front contre la gorge de Luffy, éclatant dans ses entrailles, son propre ventre maculé par la jouissance de son capitaine. Essoufflés, ils restèrent immobiles un moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en sueur et épuisés. Luffy posa doucement l'une de ses mains sur les cheveux de Zoro, lequel écoutait vaguement les battements précipités de son cœur. Il tendit son autre main pour effleurer l'intérieur de ses cuisses, glissant jusqu'à son intimité encore obstrué par le membre mou de son camarade.

— On… a fait l'amour… ?

Sa question ne visait personne, c'était plutôt comme s'il tentait de mettre une image sur ce groupe de mot pour enfin le comprendre, comme s'il était en train d'assimiler leur activité à cette expression. Zoro ne dit rien et ferma les yeux, embrassant inconsciemment la peau brillante de Luffy, appréciant la respiration hachée qui faisait bouger sa poitrine.

Oui, ils avaient fait l'amour.

* * *

Ce ne fut que beaucoup plus tard qu'ils se rendirent en cuisine, l'esprit encore un peu pâteux. Zoro avait craint que les autres ne les entendisse, mais il s'était visiblement inquiété pour rien ; Franky et Brook avait le sommeil très lourd, et Usopp était allé dans l'autre salle de bain en voyant que celle-ci était occupée. Ce fut ce qu'il dit en tout cas, son visage étrangement fuyant et rouge semblait avouer le contraire…

Zoro prit simplement une bouteille de saké du placard, disputant sa joute verbale habituelle avec Sanji, et sortit pour aller dormir ; il se sentait épuisé par sa récente activité. Luffy les avait regardé en engouffrant une flopée de biscuits dans sa bouche, les sourcils légèrement froncés, sa bouche mastiquant sans relâche. Son esprit carburait difficilement. Il resta pour finir de manger (un temps assez important donc) alors que Sanji nettoyait la vaisselle en grognant encore contre « cet idiot de Marimo… »

Luffy décida d'agir.

— Sanji.

Le susnommé sursauta, n'ayant pas conscience que le capitaine s'était approché à ce point. Luffy se trouvait juste à son côté, de la confiture de myrtille au coin des lèvres, les doigts encore collant et le débardeur moucheté de miettes. Le léger froncement de ses sourcils et la moue de ses lèvres lui donnaient un air capricieux.

— T'as plus le droit d'aider Zoro, c'est à moi maintenant.

Sanji ne fit que cligner des yeux, incompréhensif.

— 'Pis de toute façon, il l'a mis dedans. Na'.

Et il lui tourna le dos pour sortir des cuisines, laissant le cuisinier se demander encore quel avait été le but de cette étrange conversation… Quel en avait été le sujet aussi d'ailleurs.

Ou les tenants et aboutissants ?

.

.

* * *

 **Hum... je vous l'ai dit non ? J'aime les PWP...**

 **Karrow.**


End file.
